You Saw My Weakness
by nick-crazed
Summary: Sam hates to run in PE and when she starts to feel nauseous she regrets ever standing up or does she? Will someone be there to catch her when she falls?
1. Part 1

**You Saw My Weakness**

**Part 1**

iCarly is my dream that will never happen, I do not own iCarly

* * *

I knew today was different but I didn't know how. Carly was home with the flu but it still seemed like a normal day to me. I was changing into my gym clothes in the girls locker room getting ready to run two miles for PE. If I'm not able to complete the two miles I'll fail the class which I really didn't want to explain to my mom. At first I didn't think that my mom would care but last night we had a three hour conversation on me getting at least a D in all of my classes. I mean really, when did she become the kind of mom to talk to their child about the importance of grades? I finish tying my shoe and quickly stand up, my head starts pounding and I feel the room spinning, my eyes are blurry and the only thing I can see is the outline of the blue gym lockers around me. I topple back onto the bench I sat on before and stayed as still as I could so I feel human again. My hand goes up to my head to make sure it isn't going to fall off. This should have been my first sign that I shouldn't have ran today.

"Okay class you have the whole period to complete your two miles. Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" Coach T said. I call him Coach T because his last name is too hard to pronounce and I really don't care. I roll my eyes at Coach T, I don't really like him. What am I saying? I don't really like any of my teachers. I start to jog a little but it's difficult to keep a pace when I feel my legs getting more and more tired with every step I take but I got to keep going. From everybody looking down on me for the past couple years it would be nice to show them especially my mom that I am able to do something other than eating. I quicken my pace a bit ignoring the cramp in my leg and the pounding from my head.

"Sam!" I hear from behind me. I turn my head cautiously to see who yelled my name, Freddie swiftly jogs up beside me. He seems pretty okay with jogging, it's never been his strong suit but never his weakness either. We just ran there side by side for awhile and I find myself waiting for him to talk but all he does is smirk. So I decide to run faster to get away from him and the awkwardness but he easily catches up with me again. "Whoa there, it's not a race." I ignore his comments not because I want to but because I can't say anything when I'm gasping for air. As I stop to get some breath back into my lungs Freddie stops as well. "Are you okay? Your not telling me to leave you alone, you can barely breathe and you haven't even insulted me yet."

"I'm fine." I let out knowing that's all I could let out. I wanted to tell him that it killed me to just stand up and that I couldn't tell where I was going, I wanted so badly to ask him for help. But I knew that I had to finish and when I did then I could feel normal again. At this point I return to a more slower jog clutching my head hoping somehow it could get some more blood flow to my brain so it'll stop hurting. I feel as if I've been running in circles because all I can see is the trees spinning around me and the track is too blurry to see where I'm even going.

"Sam, are you sure? I really think you should sit down." He asked looking sincerely worried. He lays his hand on my shoulder but I don't even feel it from the numbness running through my body.

"Benson..." I didn't finish what I was saying. The bright sun beats down on my forehead making me realize I could really use a drink of water. Coming to a halt I look around me hoping my sight will become normal again, unfortunately it gets worse. The last thing I hear is Freddie screaming my name.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

Please review, it would make me very happy. I might not upload the second part if I don't get any reviews because I would probably think that no one likes it :(

**Happy (Soon to be) Thanksgiving to everyone, I hope your day is full of happiness and love.**

**If you like Big Time Rush, check out Mudmaster94 (has written two stories for Big Time Rush and the movie "The Rocker") I have been beta reading her upcoming stories for Big Time Rush and they are awesome, her new slash is hilarious so check it out.**

Also check out my other stories This Is A Battle and Choices Are Made

**Oh and vote for Seddie on iCarly's website!**

**Again Thanks!**


	2. Part 2

**You Saw My Weakness**

**Part 2**

I don't own iCarly in any way, shape, or form but that would be really cool if I did

* * *

I don't know where I am, I woke up in a bed with plain white walls surrounding me. The last thing I remember was my name being called out and everything else faded to black. Now here I am alone in a mysterious room with an excruciating headache. I weakly turn my head observing this strange room when I notice machines all around me and a tube leading towards me. I followed the tube down to my arm to see it is connected to the other side of my elbow and at the end of that tube is a bag full of water. My wrist of my other arm had a bracelet I knew I wasn't wearing before. Was I in the hospital? I felt my heart begin to race, I was trapped in a creepy hospital room and I hate hospitals.

"Well, Miss Puckett it looks like your finally awake." A slightly over-weight woman came through the door holding another one of those bags of water.

"Of course I'm awake. My eyes are open, aren't they?" I say with a grumpy attitude. All I wanted to do was get out of this bed. I looked closely at the woman and realize she is one of the nurses because she was wearing those really ugly clothes nurses wear. The nurse just giggled at my comment and I rolled my eyes. She replaces the bag that was attached to the tube and leaves, she did this so quickly I didn't get to ask her why I was even here in the first place. I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyelids in defeat. Before I was able to fall asleep I hear the door swing open again. Opening my eyes I see none other than a dork standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He says. He stays by the door until I motion for him to come in. "You feeling better?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus." I let out a long sigh and Freddie gives me a half smile. "What happened?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head and say,

"No."

"Sam, you fainted right on the track. The nurse said you were dehydrated and your body lost a good amount of water." Freddie gave me a concerned look.

"How did that happen?" I ask Freddie.

"If anyone would know, it would be you." I looked at him like he was speaking in a foreign language.

"I didn't even know what happened to me until you told me, how am I supposed to know why it happened?" Freddie was the genius not me. Plus I was too tired to think what I did to make me pass out.

"Well, when was the last time you ate or drank something?" He asked. I was too afraid to answer because I knew he was going to bug me about it.

"I had a taco two nights ago." I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear it.

"That's all you had from then to now?" I heard a mix of anger and disbelief in his voice when he asked that. I slowly nodded my head waiting for him to yell at me. "Sam have you thrown up recently?" I knew by the sound of his voice he was worried about what I was going to say and he should be.

"What does that have to do..." I was interrupted by Freddie.

"Sam." I knew he was being serious but I just didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to worry.

"I threw up last night. But I thought it was just my nerves about running today." I tried to convince him and myself but it didn't work.

"And why didn't you drink anything? Vomiting is a leading cause of dehydration. I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Why did Freddie even care? Just because I threw up doesn't mean its the end of the world.

"First of all your acting nothing like yourself. The Sam I used to know wouldn't be physically able to go two days without eating or drinking anything."

"Like I said, I was really nervous about running. I didn't have the appetite like I usually do because I was too nervous to eat anything. And just because I'm not the Sam you used to know doesn't mean I can't have an off day once or twice." I really didn't need to have this nub telling me who I am. Freddie sighed and looked at his feet for awhile. I just stared at him waiting for a reply but all I got was people talking outside the hospital room.

"I'm sorry. I was just really worried about you." He finally spoke up.

"Well I can take care of myself." I say harshly.

"Obviously you can't or you wouldn't be in that hospital bed." He retaliates.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I knew I was being stubborn but I was just trying to protect myself from him seeing me all vulnerable which he already had. I hated that he saw me weak and sick. Freddie did what I said and left. I thought I should be happy with him not butting in anymore but I just felt worst, it was like my heart was breaking in a million pieces and I didn't know why. The nurse came in again to check up on me but she did more than just that.

"Ah, what a sweet boy. Did he tell you he waited four hours in the waiting room just to know you woke up and that you were okay?" The nurse said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say. This brought me back to my first question, why did Freddie care? I knew I made a mistake asking him to leave because he was really what I needed, someone that cared.

* * *

**Okay lets celebrate! :) I decided to make another chapter so its not a two-shot anymore!**

Please Please Please Review! I want to know if you guys want me to make the next chapter! How am I supposed to know if I should even write the next chapter for you :)

And also if you like Big Time Rush check out hilarious stories by Mudmaster94

Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers :)

**Mari13ssa**

**Killer-Daisy**

**Mudmaster94**

**SeddieLover26**

**People have been talking about iSAFW a lot lately so I decided to say my thoughts (If you don't want to know or don't care, don't read on)**

I personally loved the episode, it was funny and I enjoyed it. At first yeah I was disappointed at the episode because I like most people wanted something to happen with Seddie but that didn't happen. I don't believe the true fans should be upset with the actual episode because it was great and worth watching. I've heard a lot of people saying that because there is no shipping going its ruining the show. There are a lot of fans that just watch the show because of Seddie or Creddie and I don't think that's a bad thing I just think that they will be disappointed because iCarly wasn't originally made for the shippings but to entertain kids with comedy. I love iCarly just as much now than I did before iStart A Fan War, maybe even more. I will still watch iCarly like its my life and I will still root for Seddie no matter what, nothing is going to change my mind.


	3. Part 3

**You Saw My Weakness**

**Part 3**

I don t own iCarly, I m just a fan :)

* * *

Coach T blew his whistle for the last time signaling it was time to go back to the locker rooms. I sat on the hard metal bench next to the track waiting for Freddie. Apparently I'm still too weak to run so I have to spend to the next week sitting out. I didn't mind that, it actually makes me very happy. Freddie jogs passed me on his way to the locker rooms but I stopped him before he left.

"Can we talk?" I urged myself to ask him. I knew he was upset with me so I was really nervous that he might not want to talk. It was the perfect time though. We had lunch next so we weren't really in a rush. He let out a large sigh before looking into my eyes. I thought that Freddie would be angry and upset but when I looked at his large brown eyes all I saw was worry, which made me even more confused.

"You feeling better?" He asked leaving my gaze and stared at the ground.

"It gets better each day." I told him.

"Then why do you want to talk to me?" He tried to make it seem like our conversation was nothing out of the ordinary but he knew as much as I did that this was important.

"Oh, so now that I m not in the hospital that means you don't have to care anymore." I knew by saying this I could get some sort of reaction from him and that's exactly why I did it.

"I never said I cared." He wasn't t giving up, still giving me an attitude. This got me a little angry but then I remembered something.

"So if you don t care than why did you stay in the waiting room for four hours just for me to wake up?" Freddie's eyes widened and I crossed my arms getting defensive. Why wouldn't he just tell me that he cares?

"That nurse told you, didn't she?" I nod my head then he smiles to himself. "I didn't really like her."

"Me neither," I agreed. "She seemed too happy." We both laughed at the strange nurse and I relaxed a little. Our laughter was cut short when Freddie's smile faded and seemed depressed once again. I waited for him to talk but all I heard was the mumbling of students walking past us. I hated this, the awkwardness and I can't ignore it, if I do it will never be the same. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I knew he would be surprised, I mean I rarely apoligize and actually mean it.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did at the hospital." I admit.

"Sam it's okay. You weren't feeling good, I understand." He sighed.

"It's not okay. I was rude, you didn't deserve that." I argue with him.

"I'm just glad your okay." I roll my eyes at him, obviously this boy can't accept an apology.

"Then why doesn't it feel okay? Why do I feel like nothing's the same?" He looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say. He crossed and uncrossed his arms nervously.

"Because it's not the same." Freddie simply says. I give him a questioned look so he speaks again. "After you fainted, I realized that if I have anything to do with it, you will never faint like that ever again."

"So you do care about me?" I ask for reassurance.

"Of course I do. It was killing me to sit in the waiting room for that long. At one point I didn't even think you would wake up until the doctor told me you were going to be fine." I never knew that Freddie cared that much but now that I see the fear on his face just talking about me might not waking up I saw that there was something deeper.

"But why?" After everything I put him through I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't talk to me ever again. Freddie then looked at me with a new found confidence like he won the lottery.

"Heck, I'm just gonna say it. Because I love you." My mouth fell to ground as my eyes opened wider than I thought they could. I was happy, I didn't know why but I was. My mouth formed from wide opened to a smile and not just a smirk but a cheesy grin. Just by the look on my face Freddie knew I wasn't going to hit him so he grabbed my hands and pulled them close to him. "So I guess it's okay that I do this." I didn't say anything about him holding my hands because I was speechless.

"Wha-?" Was all I could get out.

"I knew that I loved you the minute I thought you were dying. I didn't love you just because you were dying but I realized that I have always had these unsurfaced feelings. Too bad it took something like this to show them." He smiled at me. I was so happy, just to know that he cared about me so much and now he loves me.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I say. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his neck. While I leaned, he leaned and then are lips met. When I kissed him all my fears, all my worries went away and I couldn't be more happy. Though I hated being in the hospital it was worth it to know I got something so special from it.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, it has been a crazy few weeks for me plus I lost half of this chapter and had to rewrite it. Again so sorry.**

**Thank you all for reading this is the last chapter for You Saw My Weakness :(**

Hopefully I will get another story out there soon but I haven't seemed to have any creativity lately

And check out my song-fic All The Bad Guys Want

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

**Bambi94**

**icarlyfreak**

**Mari13ssa**

**Killer-Daisy**


End file.
